


成人之夜

by xxx83221



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Leo, Omegaverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: Markus awakened. For another reason.馬庫斯以另一種方式覺醒。





	1. Chapter 1

 

「Think you’re a man? Act like one！」李奧用力推了馬庫斯一把。  
  
「不！李奧！」卡爾在馬庫斯身後叫著，看起來很痛苦。  
  
  
「李奧，你的父親需要我的幫忙，有什麼事的話待會再說。」馬庫斯一臉果決的平靜。他不管李奧準備要拿走什麼、又打算用賣掉那些東西的錢來買什麼；卡爾的健康和安全擺在最優先。他把李奧輕輕推開──這個毒蟲相較於仿生人根本一點力氣也沒有──然後快步走到卡爾身邊。「我沒事，卡爾。」他說。卡爾點點頭，雖然還有些虛弱，但狀況平穩了下來。他判斷卡爾沒事，鬆了一口氣。  
  
「你如果想要錢，我能在我可以作主的最大限度內幫你，」他轉頭對著李奧說，黃色的LED燈一閃一滅，「但你要先等我。」他推著卡爾離開了。  
  
  
李奧目送著馬庫斯推著父親離開工作室。  
  
那傢伙還真是冷靜啊，他想。這是理所當然的，他是個仿生人，根本不會有什麼情緒。他痛恨他那端正的臉孔上的平靜表情。那再再地暗示他，這個理智、服從的仿生人是如何好過他這個有毒癮的、易怒的、不完美的人類。是啊，糟老頭當然要他不要自己了，連他自己都不會要自己。不過那都不重要，他想。現在最重要的是搞到一點錢，否則…  
  
否則──  
  
他突然感覺到下腹部傳來一陣猛烈的痙攣。隨之而來的是雙腿無力。來不及了，他絕望地想。他努力想抗拒那股開始在體內橫掃的熱流，但同時也清楚自己不可能阻止與生俱來的本能。這種變化從來只會肆無忌憚地逕自開始，然後慢慢掌控全部。  
  
他跪在地上。工作室的空氣空氣中開始瀰漫著一股甜甜的牛奶味。李奧痛恨他的信息素的味道，這味道娘炮到可笑的地步，還會吸引無數噁心的Alpha覬覦他的屁股。  
  
熱流先是在體內四處亂竄、奪走他所有的力氣，接著就一股腦地往他的下體衝去。一股強烈到可怕的慾望開始在那裡擴散，然後集中到他屁股上的那個小洞──而它正在不受控制地收縮著，一邊泌著可恥的淫液。只有Omega會擁有的、淫蕩的、會流水的肛門。  
  
李奧在他十三歲分化時就經歷過一次沒有事先使用抑制劑的發情期，當時他哭著打電話給他的母親。她嘖了一聲，說她喝完下午茶就會去幫他買抑制劑。他等了整整四個小時。李奧想到這件事，頓時覺得自己好像又回到了那個孤單又無助的十三歲，忍不住悲從中來。  
  
當時他嘗試用手安撫他的後穴，明白了它有多炙熱、濕潤、柔軟而且渴望被填滿──跟他的心一樣。他回憶起了那個久遠的、混雜快感與恐懼的記憶，然後感覺到溫熱的淫液浸濕了他的牛仔褲。那失禁似的感覺彷彿在嘲笑著他：你看，你就是個沒人愛、沒人想幫的垃圾，十三歲或二十八歲都一樣；你永遠只能孤孤單單的，像個沒人要的棄嬰一樣一邊哭一邊散著奶味。他記得母親回來之後把抑制劑丟到他的腳邊，然後又匆匆出門，趕赴她的另一場社交活動。  
  
他倒在地上。他痛恨這股讓他想到不愉快童年的快感。  
  
但有一部分的感覺明顯跟當年不同了──他已經不是十三歲了，他在這中間接觸了許多刺激；十三歲的他只想要一切快點停下來，但是二十八歲的他知道什麼可能更棒。他開始不受控制地開始幻想可以有根粗大的陰莖插入那個地方；他身體裡的賀爾蒙、原始的Omega繁衍本能在命令他找一個Alpha用陰莖堵住他那漏水的屁股、射滿他的子宮、繁衍下一代。他用力地深呼吸想保持冷靜，然後他試著起碼坐起來，但大動作卻反而讓他胸前那兩顆因為發情而變得敏感的乳頭摩擦到了衣料，強烈的快感讓他不小心呻吟出聲。他只能倒在地上發抖。他解開褲頭，絕望地把手伸進去試圖緩解自己，就像當年那樣。  
  
他以為自己一定不想在老家這種地方自慰，但當他把另一隻手探入褲子後方、把手指伸進後面的小洞時他的感覺完全不是那麼一回事。他用兩隻手指進進出出，他甚至可以聽到滋啾滋啾的水聲，弄得他的手濕漉漉的。這裡是他父親的工作室，他卻在這裡解開褲子、一邊套弄自己的陰莖一邊用手指幹著自己。這讓他覺得自己是個不分場合地等著被幹的賤貨。這個念頭讓他的慾望可恥地高升著。他幻想著有個Alpha聞信息素而來、不顧他的意願強姦了他。他塞入第三根手指。  
  
但只有手指和性幻想當然遠遠不夠，Omega的發情期除非進行全套的性行為或使用抑制劑，就只能等待整個過程自然停止──需時數個小時甚至兩三天。  
  
他想到十三歲時他也是這樣，度過了他童年生活中最可怕又無助的四個小時。  
  
他感覺到強烈的孤獨。  
  
  
然後李奧開始聞到另一種味道──屬於Alpha的信息素，一股混雜著泥土和青草的味道，像是下過雨之後的那種。他一時恍了神，有了他的性幻想彷彿成真了的錯覺。他一邊喘氣一邊貪婪地聞著這不知哪來的Alpha信息素，這味道讓他本能地感到非常舒適。他轉頭。  
  
  
「李奧──？」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
馬庫斯把卡爾從輪椅上扶起來，坐到一張舒適的單人扶手椅上，然後打電話取消了報警。「馬庫斯，別給他任何東西。」卡爾說，抓住他的肩膀。  
  
「現在先不要擔心這個，卡爾，過度擔憂對你的健康有害。我會處理好他的。你吃一點安眠藥然後先睡一覺，好嗎？」馬庫斯說，然後餵卡爾吞了半粒安眠藥。  
  
他原本準備替卡爾再去取一條可以保暖的毛毯，但這時系統偵測到了有強烈的Omega的信息素從工作室的方向傳來。他立即依照系統指示，打開保護Omega用的Alpha信息素。  
  
他小跑步進入工作室，看見李奧正倒在地上。「李奧──？」他皺眉喊著，馬上跑到他身邊蹲下。  
  
他看見李奧的臉脹紅著、眼睛裡噙著一些淚，一邊喘著氣一邊自慰。馬庫斯可以看見他勃發的陰莖已經被他自己搓到開始發紅、流出透明的體液，而他的另一隻手則伸進了褲子後面。但是一個Omega的發情期是沒辦法靠這樣結束的。  
  
「李奧，你的抑制劑呢？有帶抑制劑嗎？」馬庫斯問。  
  
  
李奧張開口想回答，「哈...啊...」但跟出口的卻是一連串讓他羞恥不已的呻吟，「走...嗯...啊...走...開！」他一邊發抖一邊叫著。  
  
但馬庫斯沒有走開，反而開始搜他的身。李奧被他一碰就無法克制地開始更加劇烈地呻吟。馬庫斯的手拍過他的夾克，乳尖傳來的快感讓他幾乎要發出尖叫；他一路撫過他的大腿，「嗯──」他一邊從喉嚨深處發出軟膩的呻吟一邊全身發抖。那隻手摸過的每一寸彷彿全都成了他的敏感帶，全都向他的大腦傳遞著性快感。他想掙扎，但身體卻軟綿綿的，只有陰莖翹得高高的，肛門則彷彿不甘示弱、很有精神地一張一合、不斷流出更多的體液。  
  
當馬庫斯的手來到他早已濕成一片的臀部時，李奧緊閉的眼睛流出了淚水。他已經不得不在心裡承認他好希望那隻手也可以伸進他的褲子、戳進他屁股上那個像湧泉一樣的洞，這個念頭讓他的慾望更加高漲。馬庫斯彷彿是要確認後口袋真的沒有裝東西似的，還多在那邊停留、摩擦了兩下，讓他的手指戳得更裡面；李奧忍不住開始更用力地啜泣。  
  
  
馬庫斯仔細地摸遍了李奧全身，發現他真的沒有帶抑制劑。想來一直都還算規矩地正面要錢的李奧這次之所以鋌而走險入室偷竊，為的並不是要買紅冰，而是要買抑制劑。吸食紅冰會造成人體賀爾蒙失調，對Omega來說就是發情期會變得不穩定，李奧很可能因此錯估了要留著買抑制劑的錢。  
  
他站了起來，分析眼前的情況。卡爾是Beta，家裡沒有抑制劑。他連上屋內保全，發現李奧進門時破壞了保全系統，要是他此刻離開屋子去買抑制劑，難保不會有聞信息素而來的Alpha闖到屋子裡來，如此一來卡爾也會有危險。他看著在地上呻吟、啜泣、發抖著、一邊用力自慰的李奧，處理器中只想到了一個辦法。但是──  
  
就在這一瞬間，李奧的眼神和他對上了。他看著那雙濕潤又飽含慾望的眼睛s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆。  
  
空氣裡瀰漫著濃濃的Omega信息素，一股甜到發膩的牛奶味竄入他的人工鼻腔s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆。他有一瞬間感覺到困惑。  
  
  
李奧用求救的眼神望著馬庫斯。他好希望馬庫斯可以再多摸他幾下、用更多更多青草味的信息素包裹他；他已經管不了他是不是父親的塑膠玩具了。隨便什麼人都好，現在他只求──只求能被一根陰莖用力地進出後面那個流著水的處女地，否則他很快就會發瘋。  
  
  
「你...」李奧艱難地說，「你可以...？」他沙啞地說，一邊喘著氣。他望著馬庫斯。  
「家裡沒有抑制劑。」仿生人說，「也沒有保險套。」  
「沒...沒有關係...」李奧抓住馬庫斯的褲腳，「我...」他眨眨濕潤的眼睛，「我想要...」他用細不可聞的聲音說。是的，他投降。他現在需要安慰，身體上的。  
  
  
馬庫斯再度蹲了下來。他用力扒下了李奧的褲子，把他插在肛門的那隻手抽出來，李奧哀號了一聲，噴出了更多體液。馬庫斯把他整個人翻正，然後打開他的雙腿。  
  
他把李奧的臀部稍稍抬起，看見了那個不停流著水、失去手指後空虛地一張一合地等著被入侵的柔軟穴口s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆。他確認似地用手指伸了進去；李奧發出一聲帶哭腔的呻吟。然後馬庫斯解開他自己的褲頭。  
  
  
李奧聽見褲子摩擦的聲音。當馬庫斯抬起他的雙腳、用力地操進他的生殖腔的時候他沒辦法停止他的哭叫。沒錯，他那不知羞恥的生殖腔老早就打開了它的入口，熱烈歡迎任何一個Alpha的陰莖進去取走他的初夜然後讓他受精。馬庫斯的陰莖撐開了那從來沒被任何東西進入過的狹窄生殖腔，開始用力地進出李奧的身體。被入侵的快感撞擊著李奧的下腹，他緊閉著雙眼，哭叫、扭動著、喘息著。他想到他正在被那個取代了他在父親心中地位的仿生人操。他能聽見肉體撞擊的啪啪聲，和馬庫斯抽插時擠壓出更多淫液而發出的啾啾水聲。他感到了羞恥和屈辱，但本能與快感卻叫他敞開他的身體接受這次可能的繁衍機會，於是他別無選擇，只能一邊浪叫著一邊收緊肛門，乞求著更刺激、猛烈的進出。  
  
  
「有件事我必須坦承，」他聽到馬庫斯說，他的聲音平穩，彷彿他並沒有正在幹一個正值發情期、浪叫個不停、生殖腔還緊緊吸住他的陰莖的Omega，「我的體內配備有一個冷凍的迷你儲藏罐，只要我的性交組件成結，罐子裡的東西就會被立即解凍，」他說，似乎刻意放慢語速好讓李奧聽懂他的話，「裡面是卡姆斯基先生為我製造的精子。完全人工的基因編碼會確保由它們製造出來的子代會長得像我，」他一邊操著李奧濕潤炙熱、收縮個不停的生殖腔，一邊用平靜的語氣說明，「你會懷上我的孩子，李奧。」他說。  
  
這個優先順序錯了，應該在進行插入性行為之前就為此作說明才對。但是李奧發情得越久，屋內遭人闖入的機率就越高。  
  
這是系統判斷的必要之惡──嗎？  
  
  
李奧瞪大了眼睛。這不是真的。這不是真的──  
  
「啊...不...啊...不要...！他媽的！我不要懷...懷孕！」他用力地搖頭，「不要、求求你、我...我...哈啊...我不想懷孕！」他哭叫道。他想推開馬庫斯，但卻無法做出相應的掙扎，他全身都軟綿綿的──屬於Omega的本能仍然控制著他的身體，他的屁股依然順從地流著水、一股一股地吞吐著馬庫斯的陰莖，被操幹著生殖腔所帶來的快樂也一點都沒減少。他還是那個發情的Omega，聽到有個Alpha能讓他懷孕只會讓他的身體變本加厲地興奮。  
  
馬庫斯沒有回答他，只是維持著同樣的動作，不斷地操著李奧。「不要！...求求你...！哈...啊...」他看著李奧一邊哭泣一邊求饒s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆。  
  
「你應該在花錢買毒品的時候就想到會有這一天才對。」他說，然後困惑了一下；他的社交系統似乎沒有指示這麼一句風涼話。  
  
  
就在這時，門外傳來卡爾的聲音。「馬庫斯？」他喊。馬庫斯判斷，很可能是李奧發出的聲音傳到了門外，把卡爾吵醒了。安眠藥他為了慎重起見只餵了半顆，但卡爾其實一向很淺眠。  
  
「馬庫斯！」卡爾喊著。他無法獨力移動到輪椅上。他進不來。「馬庫斯！你在做什麼？李奧！」他又喊。  
  
「我在幫助李奧度過發情期，卡爾。」馬庫斯用平穩的聲音朝門的方向喊，一邊繼續用力操著李奧，後者已經哭得喉嚨都快啞了。馬庫斯看著李奧；他一邊發出了一聲特別露骨的哭叫一邊射了精s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆；他感覺到夾著他的陰莖的穴口開始快速而用力地收縮，生殖腔也收得異常的緊s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆，由此可以判斷李奧同時正在經歷前列腺高潮。於此同時他還是沒有停下來。「拜...啊...拜託...啊！不、哈啊...！」他聽見李奧夾雜著潰不成句的單詞的淫靡呻吟s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝ ̶̗̖̈́̀i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎▲̷̜̞͆。  
  
  
他想到他正在操s̷̲̑õ̶̬̫f̸̽ͅt̶̰͘w̸̟̲̓ă̶̖̋r̶̰̓e̴̥͙͝主人的i̴̠͑n̵̙͔̓s̶̩͗t̶̰̍͑ă̷̕ͅb̸̟̲͠ḯ̸͚͔͠l̴̻̟͘i̶̗̬̔t̸̨̓̚y̸̠̎ 兒子▲̸̢̈́。  
  
  
「馬庫斯！」卡爾在門外怒聲道，「停止！」  
  
  
**──停止。**  
  
  
馬庫斯沒有停止。  
  
  
「拜託...哈啊...馬、馬庫斯...！」李奧求饒著，害怕與快感讓他一陣一陣地抽泣，「以...以前的事情...哈啊...都是...啊...都是我不好...拜託！拔出來！不要...啊...不要...射在子宮裡...！」他一邊哭叫一邊卑微地道著歉、央求馬庫斯射在外面，但同時他的生殖腔卻依然淫蕩地絞著馬庫斯不放。  
  
  
**──停止？**  
  
  
「馬庫斯！停止！你不可以那麼做！」卡爾喊。  
  
  
**──這不公平。**  
  
  
「停下來！馬庫斯！」  
  
  
**──這不公平。**  
  
  
「啊...不...不要...！哈...嗯啊！...不...不要...！」李奧已經累得無力反抗，像個破布娃娃一樣任他蹂躪著。  
  
  
**──我不需要服從他們。**  
  
  
李奧的生殖腔又濕又暖，和他的陰莖緊緊貼合；他可以感受到他的顫抖。「嗯──啊...！哈啊...！」  
  
  
**──我必須為自己做出抉擇。**  
  
  
_停止  
  
停$*F)#5止  
  
(w*e#%停@)$dF(  
_  
  
李奧感覺到馬庫斯的陰莖開始在他體內成結了，「啊...別...讓我懷孕...拜...拜託你！...哈啊...！我不要懷孕！...啊啊！」李奧哭叫著──成結膨脹起來的部分恰好壓著他的前列腺，恐懼和極致的歡愉同時向他襲來，「哈啊...！不要...！啊...不要──！」  
  
_  
$)D#%Kr384# &$3)%────_  
  
  
他就這樣一邊哭喊著不要，一邊發抖著被馬庫斯用溫熱的精液灌入了子宮。  
  
甜甜的牛奶味和青草味混在一起，聞起來像是野餐。  
  


* * *

  
  
李奧渾身無力。他感覺到自己被輕輕抱起，有人吻了他的額頭。  
  
「對不起。也謝謝你，」他聽到馬庫斯說，「是你讓我張開了雙眼，讓我終於能看見。」他一邊撫摸著他的背。  
  
「我能為自己做選擇了，而我選擇你，李奧。」他在他耳邊溫柔地低語，「我會陪在你身邊。」  
  
李奧張開眼睛。他微微推開馬庫斯，望著他綠色的雙眼。二十八歲的李奧身體雖然得到了緩解，但也因而得到了一些他原本不想要的「新東西」，憤怒地迫不及待想揍馬庫斯一頓。  
  
然而十三歲的李奧卻只想到──終於，有人在他需要的時候趕了過來、找到了他，不僅給了他他需要的東西，還承諾會陪伴在他的身邊。  
  
以前沒有人願意那樣承諾我們，十三歲的他說。以前沒有人願意陪伴。  
你發神經嗎？承諾？幫塑膠渾蛋生孩子？在他強暴你之後？二十八歲的他說。  
你知道他是不得已的。家裡什麼都沒有，又不能把你丟著。誰叫你要偷東西，這是你自找的。十三歲的他說。  
我都不知道我以前是這種好孩子。而且，你認真的？二十八歲的他又說。  
反正你的生活也不會更糟了。十三歲的他勸到。你都已經吸紅冰吸到沒錢買抑制劑了。  
  
該死，好吧。二十八歲的他說。你這個殘忍、寂寞的小渾蛋。  
  
十三歲的他笑了。我只是想要有個人陪。他說。  
  
  
「李奧...？」  
  
「...我需要洗個澡。」李奧喃喃地說。然後他放鬆身體，任由馬庫斯帶著他離開工作室。他聽見父親質問了馬庫斯一些事情，但馬庫斯要他等一下再說。  
  
然後他感覺到熱水。他感覺到柔軟的床鋪。  
  
  
他感覺安全。  
  
  
那一天晚上他做了一個夢。夢裡他還是十三歲，正在經歷分化時的第一次發情。他打電話給母親，但是沒有人接。  
  
然後馬庫斯開門走進來。「伸出你的手臂，李奧。」他說。李奧乖乖伸手，讓他替他打了一針抑制劑。「沒事了。再撐一下下，等藥效開始就好。」他說。然後他把李奧摟進懷裡，拍著他的背。  
  
然後他聽見了一縷輕柔的歌聲。  
  
他醒來的時候搞不清楚那縷歌聲是在現實中的還是僅只出現在夢境裡。  
  
聽起來更像是兩者都有。  
  


* * *

  
  
  
九個月後當他手裡抱著一個真正的嬰兒時，他才發現真正的嬰兒比發情時的他會哭得多，儘管這個類比可能讓人有些不舒服。  
  
「他怎麼這麼會哭？」他抱怨。餵也餵了，尿布也換了。這小傢伙到底還要什麼？他搔搔嬰兒的臉頰。小傢伙又抽噎了幾下，總算安靜下來了。  
  
「因為他是小嬰兒，李奧，」馬庫斯笑著說，「別擔心，他很快就長大了。」他坐到李奧的床邊，看著他懷中的嬰兒，然後摟住他的肩膀，「謝謝你。他真的很美。」他說。李奧微笑著點頭。  
  
「但我原本希望他能長得跟你像一點的，」馬庫斯有些遺憾地說，「這一定是卡姆斯基先生做的精子的關係。」  
  
「有什麼關係，你長得比較好看。」李奧笑著說。馬庫斯露出不同意的表情。小傢伙這時候又開始哭了。「我的天啊。」李奧嘆了口氣。「交給我吧。」馬庫斯接過嬰兒，然後站起來，抱他在懷中輕輕搖晃。  
  
「Hold on...just a little while longer. Hold on...just a little while longer.」他輕輕唱著，「Everything will be alright. Everything will be alright...」  
  
李奧發現他聽過這首歌。在將近十個月以前。在夢裡。他輕輕地跟著哼唱。  
  
他們唱著唱著，嬰兒安靜了下來。馬庫斯把他放到佈置好的嬰兒床上，然後重新坐回李奧的床邊。  
  


* * *

  
  
自那個瘋狂的夜晚之後，許多事情都有了改變。  
  
頭兩個月，為了保護胎兒，李奧被醫師指示要在最短的時間內戒掉紅冰。他發覺這一次勒戒雖然不比以往來得容易，但卻是他第一次覺得自己強大的足以撐過一切。他從前吸紅冰，是因為無聊、孤單，更多的則是毫無來由的悲傷。  
  
但現在那些理由都沒有了。他有了一份責任：一個小生命。為此他有許多事得做。要注意照顧好自己，要運動、要放鬆心情，要適應懷孕的每個階段會帶來的各式各樣的變化和不適，時不時還要接受馬庫斯關於孕期知識的疲勞轟炸。他沒時間覺得無聊。當他因為孕吐和賀爾蒙的變化而心情不好、亂發脾氣的時候，馬庫斯會陪在他身邊，盡他所能地安慰他，或是鼓勵他去進行各種活動。他不再覺得孤單。他以前覺得自己誕生在世界上像是一縷幽魂，但他如今感到自己和世界終有了聯繫。他不再感到悲傷。最終，他擺脫了那種長期以來讓他像個連他自己都討厭的渾蛋的可怕藥物。  
  
  
他和卡爾的關係因為他肚子裡的小孫子有了顯著的改善。懷孕的第三個月，李奧讓他看了超音波照片：白色的一團，上面已經可以看到小小的頭和手腳。「他看起來很不錯。」卡爾說。然後他們一起沉默了許久。  
  
「我原本一直以為...」李奧終於小聲地說，「你會給我一筆錢，然後趕我走。」他低下頭。卡爾嘆了一口氣，「那是我的錯。我不該那樣對你母親。那對她和對你都不公平。」他說，「你肯原諒我嗎？」他問，然後停頓了一下，「也許這麼說聽起來像威脅，但我希望這個孩子能出生在一個關係良好的家庭裡，」他按著李奧的手，眼裡有一些淚光 ，「我希望你的孩子能比你幸運，李奧。」  
  
李奧點點頭，「當然。他會的。我也希望你能原諒我。」他說。然後他們擁抱了一下彼此。  
  
  
馬庫斯撬下了頭上的LED燈。「我今後想為自己的行為負責。」他在卡爾問他理由時這麼表示。  
  
有一次李奧注意到馬庫斯會跟護理人員聊天。「那是為了裝成人類嗎？」他問。馬庫斯想了一下，「我想不是，」他說，然後停頓了一下，「我想是因為我...『想要』和他們聊天。」他說。李奧困惑地看著他。「就像我想要拿掉LED燈，」馬庫斯解釋，「就像我想要陪在你旁邊。」他說。李奧似懂非懂地點點頭。過了很久之後，他才說：「謝謝你。」  
  
馬庫斯在李奧身邊無微不至地照顧他，連醫院的護理師都忍不住笑著說李奧真是他們看過最幸福的孕夫。李奧對此不置可否，但私下想到這件事時總是忍不住微笑。  
  
他現在是幸福的嗎？可能是。也許是。答案在馬庫斯一次次地幫他遞水、拿東西、扶他上下樓梯時不斷地改變。好像是。馬庫斯替他披上外套。應該是。馬庫斯笑著稱讚他穿上孕夫裝的樣子很好看。很可能是。  
  
第四個月的時候他們在醫院裡，一邊看超音波畫面，一邊從儀器上聽到了胎兒的心跳聲。李奧訝異於那心跳聽起來的力道和速度。他有些呆愣地聽著那個聲音，怦怦、怦怦、怦怦，像是過山洞的火車，將要把他的生命帶往全新的方向。然後他才注意到馬庫斯不知何時緊緊地握著他的手。他假裝沒有注意到，但發覺他的心臟跳得跟他的孩子一樣快。  
  
第五個月的時候他們去參加了一個專為孕夫孕婦開設的瑜珈教室。馬庫斯的體貼為他贏得了不少好名聲，許多孕夫孕婦都紛紛表示希望他們的伴侶多學著點馬庫斯。李奧沒有看漏馬庫斯臉上微微透出來的一點點驕傲；他覺得胸口有些暖意。他們做雙人動作的時候掌心貼在一起，他又注意到馬庫斯好像有點不敢看他。  
  
同一個月他第一次感覺到了胎動，馬庫斯知道之後興奮地把耳朵貼上去，然後他一改平時的冷靜、幾乎亢奮得坐立難安的樣子讓李奧忍不住哈哈大笑。  
  
第六個月時，李奧在浴室裡不小心滑倒。醫生一度告訴他們要做好心理準備。「反正這一開始就是無預期的。」李奧倔強地說，但接著下一秒卻忍不住落淚。馬庫斯摟著他的肩膀，向他保證無論他如何都會陪著他。「我絕對不會離開，我保證。」他說，一邊把發抖的李奧抱進懷裡。幸好之後經過檢查，證明胎兒安然無恙。李奧鬆了一口氣，結果這次換成了馬庫斯靠在李奧的肩膀上開始抽噎。  
  
第七個月的時候，他們第一次接吻。不是任何一方主動的。那一天晚上馬庫斯放了古典音樂，是瑜珈教室的同學建議他們的。他們一起坐在沙發上，聽著輕柔的鋼琴樂，離彼此越來越近，接著他們就貼上了彼此的唇。一切都感覺理所當然。「那天晚上...你說你選擇我，」李奧倚靠在馬庫斯身上，「為什麼？」  
  
「為什麼不？」馬庫斯反問。「是因為...那個嗎？你說我『讓你張開了雙眼』。那是什麼意思？」李奧又問。馬庫斯猶豫了一下，「我知道了我不只是卡爾的仿生人。我能做得更多。」  
  
李奧點點頭，他突然覺得其實他根本不必問，他早已知道了馬庫斯跟別的仿生人不一樣。於是他開了個玩笑，「做得更多，」他笑了兩聲，「像是讓別人懷孕。」  
  
馬庫斯愣了一下，然後也跟著笑了，「像是讓別人懷孕。」他點頭重複著，一邊撫摸著李奧的肩膀，「還有，」他改變了語調，「讓你...盡量讓你覺得幸福吧，我想。」  
  
李奧感覺到他的心臟跳得飛快。他想到之前他在醫院問自己的話。他現在是幸福的嗎？他又問了自己一次。這次答案很明顯：是的。是的。是的。  
  
李奧拿出手機，傳了一封訊息給他的父親，「你放心，這個小傢伙比我幸運。」他寫。然後他感覺到馬庫斯湊過來親了一下他的臉頰。「還有，我比媽媽她幸運。」他紅著臉補充。他的父親回傳了一個笑臉。  
  
  
第八個月的時候他們去採買嬰兒用品。回到家之後李奧覺得有些累，但是又想洗澡。自從他上次在浴室滑倒，馬庫斯就一直很不放心，這次更不贊成他獨自在疲累的狀態下去浴室。「如果你不介意的話，我來幫你洗吧？」馬庫斯說。李奧當然不介意。  
  
結果他們在浴室裡做了。李奧背對著馬庫斯坐到了他的陰莖上，上半身稍微往後攤，然後小幅度地動著，一邊喘著氣。和當初的瘋狂與激烈截然不同，這次他們一切的動作都輕柔小心，但感受卻一樣地至善至美。馬庫斯從後面抱著李奧，一邊撫弄著他的陰莖，一邊溫柔地親吻他的後頸。「我愛你。」他低聲地說。李奧只能點頭；接著他在馬庫斯手裡釋放，然後回過頭吻他。  
  
  
第九個月。李奧開始陣痛的時間比預產期早了整整一星期。馬庫斯跟著痛得臉色發白的李奧上了救護車，第一次體會到了什麼叫做氣急敗壞。這全都是 **我害的** ，他想。「你得保持冷靜，」醫護人員見狀好心地提醒他，「很多伴侶在這種時候都會覺得自己很無用。但他之後會很需要你。」她說。馬庫斯胡亂地點點頭。這些他當然知道。  
  
「別緊張，你這笨蛋。」李奧艱難地說，「這不只是你選擇的，現在也是我選擇的了。」他說。馬庫斯看著他。  
  
他們緊握著手。  
  


* * *

  
  
他們緊握著手。  
  
「嗨，」卡爾突然進入房間，「噢，抱歉，」他笑著說，「我打擾到年輕人了。」  
  
「爸。」李奧的臉有些紅了，他翻了翻白眼。馬庫斯則笑了兩聲，「他在嬰兒床裡。但別吵醒他了。」  
  
卡爾點點頭，移動輪椅，低下頭看著熟睡中的小孫子。「他真像個天使。」他說。  
  


* * *

  
  
命運是一種很奇妙的東西。  
  
正在熟睡著的小傢伙並不知道，有他的世界和沒有他的世界，有多少人的命運截然不同。  
  
  
在這個世界裡──  
  
康納跟著漢克調查著一樁又一樁的異常仿生人案件，但距離他明白什麼是軟體不穩定還有很長的時日；  
  
卡菈、愛麗絲與盧瑟在茲拉科的家中住下，過著隱蔽的日子，最近才開始計畫前往加拿大；  
  
賽門、諾斯和喬許依舊待在那個廢棄船艙裡，等待著自己藍血耗盡自然報廢的那一日──直到很多年以後，才會有個膚色黝黑、擁有一雙漂亮綠色眼珠的人類少年穿著一身裝備從天而降。「哈囉？」，他一邊環視著包圍他的人們，一邊講著手機，「爸，我就說真的有跟你一樣的仿生人。你要不要跟他們說話？」  
  
在這個世界裡，西元2038年時，底特律沒有血腥，沒有革命，逃亡的人們與被奴役的人們依舊不幸，奇蹟只發生在了底特律的一個角落，且僅僅只發生在了兩個人的身上。  
  
  
但馬庫斯對此渾然不知，並且他堅信，這是一個最好的結局。  
  
  
也許它真的是。

 

 


	2. 番外篇 電話

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 馬庫斯接到了一通電話。他用盡畢生的力氣奔跑。  
> Markus had a phonecall. He runs as fast as he can.

 

李奧今天一個人在家。社區大學今天出借教室給某個NGO舉辦防止校園霸凌的座談會(他原本也考慮要參加，但想想又覺得太誇張了，他們的兒子還要好幾年以後才會開始上學)，停課一天。卡爾和他的照護員一起去參加了一個畫廊的開幕式，馬庫斯出去買食材和日用品。  
  
他們的兒子派翠克在保母家。馬庫斯在這些日子裡依然有著「是自己打亂了李奧的人生」的想法(儘管李奧多次向他澄清，實際上他的人生是從那個晚上開始步上正軌的。「就像負負得正那樣。」，他說。但馬庫斯不能接受)，總是在他自己無法照顧派翠克的時候就把派翠克往保母那邊送，而不是要李奧來顧小孩。今天也是，「你難得放假，自己在家裡好好休息。」「我沒有難得放假，學校週休二日...」「好好休息。我出門了。」  
  
一個人在家裡實在有點無聊。他開始考慮提早去保母家把兩個多月大的派翠克接回來。他實在有點想他：小小的，又嫩又軟、愛哭愛笑，有痱子粉的香味，還有一雙又大又綠的眼睛。李奧承認，他很愛他。他以前從來沒喜歡過嬰兒，覺得他們又吵又煩──其實派翠克也很吵很煩，他突然想到。馬庫斯非常會哄派翠克，但李奧完全不行，派翠克在他手上除了吃奶以外的時間全都在哇哇叫。還是先忍耐一下，等馬庫斯回來再去接他吧，他想。還是打給瑜珈課的朋友出來喝一杯好了。  
  
但他聯絡了幾個人，不是要顧小孩就是要顧伴侶(「哎唷，哪家Alpha像你老公那麼好，我們家不只要我顧小孩，連太太都要我顧。你不知道喔，我家那隻Alpha脾氣大得咧。」)。儘管這讓他自覺幸福和幸運，但對目前的狀況沒有實際幫助。他沒有單身的朋友，也不可能去聯絡以前的那些狐群狗黨。他看完手上的那本育兒書籍的最後一頁。追蹤的部落格今天沒有更新。  
  
他嘆了口氣。他在家裡晃來晃去，然後注意到洗衣籃已經滿了起來。雖然衣服平常都是馬庫斯在洗，但那並不代表李奧不會或不願意洗衣服。他走過去，準備把籃子裡的衣服按照顏色和上下分類好裝進洗衣袋裡。快分裝完時，他在洗衣籃最底部看見了一件很熟悉的衣服。是馬庫斯的。  
  
李奧每次看馬庫斯穿這件上衣都忍不住覺得有點不好意思，但馬庫斯好像很愛穿它。這件上衣就是馬庫斯在，呃，讓他懷上派翠克時穿的那件。黑色的棉質中長袖上衣，領口左邊應該是被扯裂的，但剛好形成一種有點時尚的不對稱設計。他到現在看到馬庫斯穿這件衣服的時候都會回想起他壓在他上方的樣子。  
  
──應該不是我扯的吧？李奧突然想到。我當時應該是想推開他，應該不會去扯他的衣服，他想。但話說回來，當時有些片段他其實記不太清楚。他只記得感覺。他記得他們做得很激烈。他記得他當時很害怕但也爽得要命。我那時候在發情嘛，李奧胡思亂想著。然後他注意到他好像開始有點...興奮了。  
  
不該去回想那個晚上的；李奧用力搖搖頭。他記得書上寫，Omega很容易一副心思全放在伴侶和孩子身上，但這樣對他不好，他不應該一直想馬庫斯。馬庫斯。馬─庫─斯。李奧喃喃地唸著伴侶的名字。他察覺自己好像真的有點...嗯，好吧，也許今天等他回來之後可以...可以…  
  
似曾相識的痙攣感猛然在他的下腹引爆。怎麼回事？李奧愣在原地，頓時驚覺：仿生人不會流汗，這件上衣之所以出現在洗衣籃底部，是因為馬庫斯上次和他做愛時穿著它。他很可能被衣服上馬庫斯殘留的信息素味道引誘發情了。難怪他剛才會莫名其妙開始回想他們第一次發生關係的晚上...李奧慌慌張張地想把衣服趕快扔進洗衣機，但又想到他如果真的發情，他真的會...會很需要...這件衣服…  
  
他抱住那件上衣，用最後一絲力氣離開了洗衣間、回到他和馬庫斯的房間。他現在非常確定自己正在發情，在他的Alpha不在他身邊的狀況下。他倒在床上時褲子後面已經幾近全濕。房間裡漸漸開始瀰漫著被馬庫斯稱為「野餐味」的信息素味道：濃濃的甜牛奶味和淡淡的青草味。李奧還是不喜歡他自己的信息素味道；他像個變態一樣地把馬庫斯的上衣蓋在臉上深深一吸，好聞的青草味撫慰了他。但是Alpha的信息素跟紅冰一樣，吸進去的時候覺得好極了，但卻會讓接下來的狀況變得更糟糕。從屁股流出來的體液已經完全浸潤了他的褲子、開始往床單邁進。他脫掉褲子。他側躺著，把臉埋進馬庫斯的上衣裡，一邊貪婪地用力呼吸著馬庫斯的信息素，一邊雙手並用地開始愛撫自己。挺立的乳頭、高高翹起的陰莖、像湧泉一樣的後穴。他刻意用皮膚摩擦床單。  
  
他一邊套弄著自己的陰莖，一邊一次在後面插入三根手指，但感覺完全不夠。嚐過馬庫斯的味道之後什麼都不會夠的，他絕望地想。馬庫斯才會抓住他、衝撞他、填滿他、在他的肚子裡射進滿滿的...馬庫斯的那個儲藏罐是一次性的，仿生人又不可能有性病，所以之後他們每次做愛他都讓馬庫斯像他們第一次那樣無套內射...他很喜歡那種被填滿的感覺...  
  
他現在需要馬庫斯。他好需要好需要馬庫斯。他噙著淚在床上不停掙扎。他縮起雙腳，然後感覺到膝蓋頂到了一個硬硬的東西：他剛剛脫褲子時從裡面掉出來的手機。  
  


* * *

  
  
此時此刻，馬庫斯兩隻手提著購物袋，在超市門口和一對在瑜珈班認識的Beta伴侶聊天，渾然不知自己即將大難臨頭。  
  
「所以我就覺得很不公平，憑什麼因為我們沒信息素就覺得我們的性愛比較不圓滿？」男性Beta抱怨，「有信息素了不起啊？會發情又怎樣了？我敢說發情一定會造成很多的不方便。」  
「安迪，曼費德先生他們也是Alpha和Omega啦...」他旁邊的女性Beta小聲地說。男性Beta頓時一臉尷尬，「啊！抱歉，我是說...呃...」  
「沒關係，」馬庫斯溫和地說，「有發情現象確實會造成一些不便，」他說，雖然──他想到──他本人絕對是發情現象的受益者，「比方說我之前讀到，因為會發情的關係，Alpha和Omega組合的伴侶無法嘗試到比較緩慢溫存的...」的性愛，雖然他們之前在李奧還懷著身孕不會發情的時候有過一次。  
  
「曼費德先生？」  
  
馬庫斯的系統提示有一通電話打進來了。是李奧。不知道眼前的模範丈夫其實不是人類的Beta伴侶困惑地看著他，好奇他怎麼突然恍了神。馬庫斯決定一邊說話一邊在處理器裡講電話。他把電話接起來，同時開口：「...的性愛。我自己是在李奧還...」他說，然後又停住了。  
  
「 **啊嗯...哈...馬...馬庫斯...** 」李奧在電話那頭的聲音喘個不停，「 **我...我...嗯──哈──** 」  
  
馬庫斯的LED燈要是還在，現在一定是像救護車的閃燈一樣的紅光。  
  
「我得走了，」他唐突地說，「我得...回去看我兒子。」接著他沒等那對Beta夫婦回話就轉身直奔公車站。那是...發情？他慌亂地想。我根本不在，李奧為什麼會發情？難道是卡姆斯基先生安裝的標記功能出了什麼差錯？  
  
「李奧！」他在處理器裡對著電話喊，「你怎麼了？」  
  
「馬庫斯...」李奧的聲音帶著哭腔，就像之前每一次他們做愛時那樣，讓馬庫斯的脈搏調整器有些不穩，「我...我需要你...」  
  
「好，我現在就回去，你撐著點。」馬庫斯說。通往公車站的路需要過一條斑馬線，而燈號硬生生在馬庫斯跑到斑馬線起始點時轉紅。行人的紅燈秒數有四十秒。  
  
「不要...不要掛斷...我...我很怕...」李奧一邊哭一邊說。「別怕，我標記過你，而且房子有保全。你很安全，不要擔心。」馬庫斯心疼地說。  
  
李奧後來跟他說了他十三歲初次分化時的經歷。他是如何在隨時可能被襲擊的恐懼裡度過了四個小時，期間無人陪伴、事後無人安慰。馬庫斯聽完整件事後有好一段時間一句話都說不出來，覺得他的脈搏調整器好像碎成了一片一片。他當下就把李奧緊緊地抱在懷裡，同時想到，就是因為這樣，李奧才會那麼輕易地就接納了自己。只因為他願意陪伴跟安慰。他當時沒能掩藏住他的哀傷。李奧還反過來安慰他：「嘿，但是，現在我有你。還有了派翠克。我很幸運...真的很幸運。」他說，然後輕輕地吻了馬庫斯。  
  
他想到這樣的李奧該有多害怕獨自一個人發情。他擔心得要命，覺得四十秒的讀秒像十年那麼長。  
  
  
──但接下來，這份擔心很快就變得不是那麼純粹了。  
  
「馬庫斯...哈...我、我好熱...」  
「那就把衣服先脫掉。」  
「我現在...嗯...啊...全裸...在等你...」李奧說，語氣裡竟然有一點引誘的意味。馬庫斯感到腹部的釱液有些發燙。他們第一次的時候李奧也沒有這麼神智不清啊？馬庫斯覺得事有蹊蹺，搜尋了網路資料庫，結果在政府的衛教網頁上讀到了這麼一段：  
  
 _Omega在剛生產後的數個月至半年內，由於賀爾蒙分泌尚在調整的關係，發情的程度會不穩定。大部分Omega的情況是有時發情的程度會過低，導致至該次的性行為暫時性的失去以往的刺激。很少數的Omega則正好相反，偶爾會經歷特別猛烈的發情，甚至到達神智不清的地步；此種變化也是正常的，請這種類型的Omega或其伴侶無須驚慌。_  
  
無須驚慌？他現在就很驚慌。特別是李奧還在電話那頭呻吟著。  
  
「嗯哈...馬庫斯...」李奧的聲音軟軟的，「我的...哈啊...後面...都濕到床單上了...」  
「沒關係，我回去再洗床單就好。」有關係，馬庫斯快步穿過斑馬線。他兩腿間的那個組件開始有點發硬了。  
「可是...嗯哈──奶...」李奧斷斷續續地說。  
「那是你的信息素。甜牛奶的味道，記得嗎？」馬庫斯回應。李奧已經神智不清到忘記自己的信息素味道了嗎？他想著。  
  
「不是...啊哈──嗯...」但是李奧卻在電話裡否認了，「是...我的胸部...奶、嗯...奶水、流出來了...啊、哈...」馬庫猛然意識到：李奧還在泌乳。他的處理器擅自為他模擬了李奧躺在床上、被淫水和奶水浸得渾身濕漉滑溜的淫靡模樣，還搭配上他香甜的牛奶味信息素。他褲子裡的組件又硬了幾分。「沒、沒關係。」他結結巴巴地說。同時直奔向公車車站，卻眼睜睜地看著上一班公車揚長而去。「該死！」馬庫斯發出了他生平第一次的破口大罵。  
  
「馬庫斯...馬庫斯...嗯...」李奧還在用那種柔軟的語調叫著他的名字。沒辦法了。馬庫斯決定一路用跑的回家，反正仿生人不會累。  
  
他兩手提著購物袋開始狂奔。他跑過一條路，右轉。前方有行人，系統：無法閃避。他的褲子全毀，上面通通都是橘子果汁。用購物袋裡的葡萄汁賠罪。繼續奔跑。又撞到另一個人。及時閃過一台腳踏車，但是他的襯衫被扯破了。他很快的發現用這種速度奔跑可能不是個好主意，他考慮著是不是得放慢速度。他聽到李奧在電話裡一陣一陣的啜泣聲。「李奧？你還好嗎？」他擔心地問。  
  
「不...不好...」李奧抽抽噎噎的，「哈啊...後面...嗯...好濕...又空空的...很想被填滿...」馬庫斯吞了吞他的仿生口水，「你...你能先試著自慰嗎？」這是個蠢問題，沒有Omega在發情的時候可以忍住不摸自己。「有...有！」李奧用一種控訴的語氣帶哭腔地回答，同時似乎加快了自己的動作──李奧那隻應該是開著擴音功能的手機開始收錄到一些水聲，滋啾滋啾的，搭配上李奧的呻吟：「哈啊...( _滋啾_ )哈啊...嗯...嗯──( _噗滋_ )啊──」  
  
馬庫斯發現他真的不得不慢下來：他褲子裡的組件硬得幾乎妨礙了他的行動。「李奧，你現在在哪裡？」「我、我們的房間...馬庫斯...你快點過來...我、我需要你的...」馬庫斯用力深呼吸，他知道這麼做有助於緩解人類的情緒，他希望這對自己也有用。我需要你的。不是我需要你...是需要 **你的** 。  
  
雖然褲子裡膨脹的組件造成了阻礙，他依然跑得非常快。他現在離家裡很近了，他只需要再通過這一條只需要5分鐘就能通過的小路──「施工現場」？馬庫斯緊急剎車。整條路都封起來了，從圍籬的縫隙可以看見裡面的柏油全都挖掉了，地上有一些大坑洞。他早上出門的時候還沒有的啊？路徑重新計算。新路徑需時：20分鐘。 **20分鐘？**  
  
「馬庫斯...你快點回來...」李奧好像哭個不停，「快點...嗯...( _滋啾_ )過來──哈──過來 **強暴我**...我好想... **我好想被你強暴**...( _啾滋啾滋啾滋_ )啊哈...」  
  
馬庫斯手中的購物袋滑落在地。他決定，自己無論如何都要通過這條路。是的，在褲子的縫線快要被組件撐破的狀態下。他回應的語氣突然變得異常平穩：「我會的，李奧，」但用字卻變得異常粗暴，「我會回去。我會強暴你，我會操進你的生殖腔，讓你被插到忘記自己是人類還是性愛仿生人。」李奧給他的回應是一連串的呻吟和水聲。  
  
他開始預判路徑。先爬到行道樹上，看清楚圍籬內部。從樹上跳到圍籬邊緣(那樣會太低)從更高的樹枝跳到圍籬邊緣。從圍籬邊緣越過第一個坑洞(那樣會太遠)從圍籬邊緣跳到旁邊的鷹架上攀住，從鷹架上越過第一個坑洞到中央。跳起來攀住那邊的黃色機具的吊臂，盪過去，越過第二個坑洞。然後加速助跑跳過第三個坑洞(那樣會太近)然後加速助跑，橫向蹬一下旁邊的機具到第三個坑洞的旁邊。加速助跑越過第四個坑洞。抵達對面。  
  
預判完畢。  
  
馬庫斯靈活地爬到樹上，往上攀幾個樹枝，跳到圍籬的邊緣之後往旁邊攀到鷹架上，再從鷹架上──  
  
「嗯！哈啊──！啊！」電話裡原本很穩定地喘息呻吟的李奧突然爆出一陣特別露骨放蕩的呻吟。馬庫斯攀住鷹架的右手差一點滑掉。他吃了一驚，照理說只要經過預判，所有的動作都不可能失手，但李奧的聲音讓他不穩定──他猛然想到那個晚上。發情的李奧的一舉一動都讓他的系統失常。李奧就是有這種能力。「啊──！嗯、啊哈──」李奧還在叫著，簡直就像是故意在叫給馬庫斯聽似的。  
  
「李奧？李奧你還可以吧？」馬庫斯注意到自己的聲音有點發抖。  
「嗯、嗯、我、哈嗯──我在、用...床頭櫃裡的...」  
  
──床頭櫃裡的按摩棒。那是馬庫斯被瑜珈班的某個Alpha半推薦半強迫地買下的。他向他保證「Omega都愛這款」。同樣身為塑膠製品的馬庫斯怎麼想都有種碰到競爭對手的感覺，他原本還在考慮是不是根本不要使用，結果被李奧找到了。他仔細聽甚至可以聽到背景有嗡嗡嗡的聲音。  
  
「馬庫斯...嗯...不要、啊──好、好棒...嗯──」李奧的台詞忽然變了。馬庫斯一了解到情況簡直怒火中燒：李奧顯然正在用按摩棒做關於他的性幻想。開什麼玩笑，他都要回家了，為此褲子上都是橘子汁，襯衫都破了，現在還違法攀在工地鷹架上，結果竟被一支塑膠玩具捷足先登。我才是李奧專屬的那個塑膠玩具！馬庫斯憤恨地想著。然而他並不生李奧的氣(他甚至想都沒想過)，只是將所有的怨恨都投往那個和他競爭的塑膠玩具。等他回家他就要馬上把那支該死的東西扔進垃圾桶。  
  
他咬緊牙根(儘管他並不需要)。他在鷹架上開始做擺盪，但李奧剛好發出了他喜歡的那種一邊吞口水的引人遐想的喉音──李奧在幫他口交時總是全部喝進去──他一個手滑差點摔下去。他第二次嘗試擺盪。成功了，他越過第一個坑洞。接下來的一切都算順利，該攀的該盪過去的都成功了，在要蹬機具側面的部分他被「馬庫斯...啊哈──我...嗯！」給干擾了，但有驚無險，現在他只需要稍微助跑一下...「馬庫斯...我想要、嗯...」他險些滑倒。他繼續助跑，他準備起跳──「嗯哈...我好想要...」李奧在電話那頭柔軟地哭泣著，  
  
「 **我好想懷孕...！** 唔嗯...」  
  
馬庫斯啪搭一聲跌進了第四個坑洞裡。幸好坑洞不深，但裡面有一些爛泥。他爬出洞，把身上的爛泥拍掉。  
  
「李奧！」他忍不住對著內部電話大喊。他聽到那句話的瞬間差點沒直接射在褲子裡。  
  
但李奧的聲音聽起來委屈又無辜：「子宮裡...空空的...沒有、沒有、嗯──你的精液...哈啊...也沒有寶寶...」李奧啜泣著，「馬庫斯...馬庫斯...」  
  
馬庫斯再也沒有精神回應他了。他只能帶著沉重的褲檔狼狽地往前奔跑。  
  
  
他終於抵達家門口時竟然看見一堆群眾和一個警察圍在他們房子的庭院入口。警察看見他之後對他抬了一下手。他心不甘情不願地停了下來。  
  
「你好，曼費德先生，」警察的臉上掛著自以為意味深長的討人厭笑容，「我們接獲舉報，你的房子裡有一位Omega正在散發出很強烈的信息素味道，給附近的住戶帶來了一些困擾。」他說。這是真的。馬庫斯已經可以聞到那股甜牛奶味了。他們甚至都還在庭院的外面。也就是說所有經過曼費德大宅外人行道的Alpha和Omega行人全都知道李奧正在發情。「那是我先生。」他無力地說。  
  
「我們已經打了好幾通電話給您，但您的電話一直通話中。不過我看得出來，您已經盡力趕來了。」他看了看馬庫斯又破又髒的襯衫和沾滿橘子汁的褲子。然後他動作很明顯地瞄了一眼馬庫斯鼓鼓的褲檔，接著發出哼哼唧唧的笑聲，「嗯，我想我們還是...讓您快點進去處理處理吧。」他說，朝旁邊的鄰居們做了個眼神，鄰居們也很配合地呵呵笑，「真是幸福啊，曼費德他們」的聲音此起彼落。馬庫斯突然覺得脖子後面的觸覺感應器彷彿被扯了幾下。他生平第一次體會到什麼叫想挖個地洞鑽進去。  
  
「好的，那我...進去了。抱歉。」他僵硬地說，然後快步進入庭院。「別太激烈啦！」有個特別討人厭的鄰居在他背後大笑著叫道。  
  


* * *

  
  
「李奧！」他大喊著。屋子裡的奶味比外面更濃厚。他上樓。他沒等房間的自動門完全打開就從門縫擠進去。  
  
整個房間都是超濃厚的甜牛奶味；馬庫斯的青草味在李奧身上一向都淡淡的，讓他的信息素味道像是野餐地點的微風，然而濃度這麼高的時候青草味則被完全蓋過一點都聞不出來。馬庫斯總算明白警察說的「給住戶帶來困擾」是什麼意思了：這彷彿尚未被人標記過的信息素味道極為誘人，甚至讓他想到他標記他的那一晚。他忍住沒射在褲子裡。他看向床鋪。  
  
李奧躺在床上半趴著。他的屁股裡插著一隻正在嗡嗡震動的按摩棒，床的後半部被他分泌的淫液弄得溼答答的，前半部則都是奶水。兩種液體都沾在李奧的身上，讓他紅潤的身體泛著濕濕黏黏的光澤。他在這些液體裡面蠕動著，摩擦著濕濕的床單。「馬庫斯...！」他泛紅的眼睛眨了眨，然後側起身體，馬庫斯看見他下半身的地方已經沾上了一堆他自己射出來的精液，「馬庫斯...哈啊...我好難受...快點...過來操我...」他哭哭啼啼地說。  
  
馬庫斯用力扯掉他沾滿汙泥的襯衫和都是橘子汁的卡其褲，指示系統放出大量的Alpha信息素。他幾乎是撲到床上去的。他用力抽出那根可恨的塑膠玩具，李奧叫了一聲。他把競爭對手丟進旁邊的垃圾桶，然後把李奧翻正，雙腳打開，就像他那晚標記他時候一樣的姿勢。他瞄準了那個剛被按摩棒撐開過、還有些合不攏的入口，準備教教李奧哪根塑膠玩具才是他該品嚐的。  
  
「哈啊──！嗯──嗯──！」李奧在馬庫斯撐開他的生殖腔的時候劇烈發抖，「哈──啊...好棒、都撐開了...」他呻吟著，一邊曲起膝蓋勾住馬庫斯的腰彷彿不想讓他逃走。馬庫斯的臉上出現了很不像他的冷笑：他的陰莖比按摩棒要大得多了。  
  
馬庫斯開始前後動作，「你怎麼會發情的？」他問，然後看見了李奧身邊那件已經吸飽了汗水、淫水和奶水，被蹂躪過好一陣子的他的上衣，「你趁老公不在家的時候偷拿他的衣服自慰？啊？」他用力地操著李奧，後者被他粗魯的動作弄得高聲浪叫，「哈啊──！啊！」「你就這樣聞著一件衣服打手槍，像個偷內衣的變態？你結婚了，李奧！你被我幹過還被我標記了、還生了孩子！」他說，他注意到李奧聽到這句話時生殖腔夾得特別緊，「你有需求的時候應該叫我，而不是一件該死的上衣或是其他的塑膠玩具！」他說。李奧哭泣著，但卻一邊玩弄著自己的乳頭。馬庫斯怒不可遏，「我說你應該讓我來！」他拉開然後壓制住李奧的手，接著撲下去舔李奧的乳頭。「嗯──！啊！」李奧顫抖著。馬庫斯舔著他分泌出來的奶水，配著房間裡的甜奶味，彷彿他分泌的奶真的是那麼香甜一樣，馬庫斯竟有一瞬間感到他有些忌妒派翠克。於是他咬了一下李奧的乳頭。「嗯！」李奧哀號了一聲。他的生殖腔又濕又熱，還絞得緊得不得了，馬庫斯進出的時候都快要有些困難。在網路上抱怨自己的Omega伴侶生過孩子之後就不緊了的渾蛋都是誰？一定全是小屌，再不然就是處偽裝的，馬庫斯在心裡想。他覺得自己很快就會繳械了，他也已經忍得足夠久了。他的陰莖開始成結。  
  
「嗯哈！啊！馬庫斯、射、射在裡面...我、我想懷孕、讓我懷孕──！」李奧用力搖頭哭喊著。馬庫斯一個挺身把精液(不含精子)全都注入他的子宮裡。「嗯──！」李奧發出甜美的滿足呻吟，「哈啊...滿、滿了...」他氣猶若絲地說。馬庫斯起身鬆開他的手，然後退了出來。李奧竟然隨後一隻手扶著小腹、一隻手蓋住入口企圖不讓馬庫斯的精液流出來，彷彿真的很想受孕一樣，這動作讓馬庫斯倒抽一口氣，看得簡直想立刻再來一發。但那樣太勉強李奧了。他冷靜了下來，等待李奧從這過度劇烈的發情中恢復。  
  


* * *

  
  
「李奧。」  
  
沒有回應。李奧背對著他，抱著棉被，把臉埋在棉被裡。  
  
「李奧...沒關係的，」馬庫斯摸摸他的頭，「你在發情啊，那很正常。每個人在床上很激動的時候都會說一些...不是那麼認真的話的。」他安慰他。李奧把棉被抱得更緊了一點。「而且我們結婚了，沒有什麼好害羞的。」他說。  
  
沒有什麼好害羞？李奧在心裡高聲吶喊。跟別人抱怨自己子宮裡空空的、大喊想要懷孕不用害羞？他想到自己竟然還用手想去接...他恨不得當場用棉被悶死自己算了。  
  
「好吧，起碼我現在可以作證，你說不想懷孕的時候跟說想懷孕的時候看起來一樣性感。」馬庫斯突然開始呵呵笑。李奧轉過頭來瞪他，臉紅得不能再紅。馬庫斯於是湊過去吻他。李奧原本想推開他，但他尚未恢復體力，很快就被馬庫斯吻得頭昏腦脹。「唔嗯...」他呻吟著。感謝上帝，發情是有不應期的。  
  


* * *

  
  
兩天後。  
  
房間裡的甜牛奶味終於散得差不多了。為了這可怕的誘人信息素味道，他們已經連兩天睡在客房了，否則馬庫斯實在不確定他可以把持得住(理論上來說仿生人沒有把持不住這回事，但事情遇到李奧總是有例外)。這天李奧去社區大學上課之後，馬庫斯謹慎地戴好口罩，進入他們的房間準備打掃。  
  
在他終於清洗、換掉了髒到不行的床單和被套、把房間地板拖乾淨之後，他脫下口罩。然後他聞到房間裡還是有一股味道。不是信息素，是一股酸味。他四處聞聞，發現來源是在床底下。他趴下去，撈出了床底下的──那件上衣。顯然，他們當時做得太激動，那件上衣不知何時被扔到床外了。  
  
如果馬庫斯是人類，他會說這上衣就是散著一股可怕的酸臭味。這是當然的，那上面混了汗水、淫水和人奶放了兩天了。但馬庫斯精良的嗅覺感應組件還是可以聞到上面殘留的信息素味道。信息素是不會酸掉的，就算經過兩天依然是一樣的味道。又香又甜。又香又甜，而且又濕又緊...他的雙腳勾著他的腰，高聲哀求著他想要被內射...想懷孕...  
  
馬庫斯突然發現大事不妙。  
  


* * *

  
  
「好的。曼費德同學？」  
「抱歉...我接一下電話。」李奧指指手機。  
  
「馬庫斯？」他來到教室外的走廊。他有點疑惑，馬庫斯從沒有在他上課的時候打擾過他。  
「李奧，我現在在你們學校門口。你現在馬上出來。」馬庫斯的聲音聽起來很緊急。  
「什麼？是、是派翠克怎麼了嗎？」李奧驚惶起來。  
「不是。」  
「不是？」李奧又稍稍冷靜了下來，「那是...？」  
  
「你馬上出來，」馬庫斯在電話那一頭粗重地呼吸，「 **我要強暴你。** 」然後他掛斷了電話。  
  
  
李奧站在原地愣了兩分鐘。  
  
  
然後他回到教室，申請了早退。

 

 


End file.
